Benutzer Blog:TALOS AE LKHAN/Talos' Lore-Blog - Einstieg
thumb|400px 'Hallo zusammen, schön dass ihr auf meinen Lore-Blog gestoßen seid. ' Wie vielleicht manch einer schon weiß, habe ich schon länger überlegt, wie man die geniale erweiterte Lore von The Elder Scrolls, die noch gar nicht mal so viele kennen, für jeden ganz einfach zugänglich machen kann. Dazu gehören die Imperial Library und Michael Kirkbride, die viele tolle Geschichten und auch Erklärungen aus und für unser Lieblingsuniversum bieten, aber auch Antworten auf die Fragen, die uns in jedem Spiel aufs Neue begegnen: Wo sind die Dwemer? Ist Talos nun wirklich ein Gott? Wo sind die Aedra? Und noch viele mehr. In diesem Blog werde ich desalb versuchen, jedem den Einstieg in diese wahnsinnig spannende Seite von The Elder Scrolls ein bisschen leichter zu machen, die die Serie so magisch und unterschieden von allen anderen Fantasy-Settings macht. Aber da einige vielleicht noch nie von Michael Kirkbride oder der Imperial Library gehört haben, beginnen wir vielleicht am besten mit einer kurzen Einführung ins Thema: Was ist denn eigentlich diese erweiterte Lore? '''Wer ist '''Michael Kirkbride, und welche Bedeutung hat die Imperial Library? ' Um das zu erklären, fangen wir am besten ganz am Anfang an: 'Was ist die erweiterte Lore? thumb|308px|Jeder fragt sich, wohin die Dwemer verschwunden sind.Nun, die erweiterte Lore ist - schon per Definition - das, was über das im Spiel präsentierte hinaus geht, das, was im Spiel entweder offengelassen, nicht erklärt oder nur erwähnt wird, und gerade deswegen oftmals das, was uns am meisten interessiert. Jeder von uns hat sich schon einmal gefragt, wo denn eigentlich die Dwemer stecken. Der Glaube der Thalmor, und ihre Verfolger der Talos-Anbeter hat uns hinterfragen lassen, ob Tiber Septim wirklich zum Gott wurde, und warum genau Lorkhan denn eigentlich überhaupt Mundus erschaffen wollte, wird auch nie so ganz deutlich. Natürlich hat jeder von uns seinen eigenen kleinen Kopf-Kanon, wo wir uns unsere Antworten schon ganz gut zu einem Gesamtbild zusammengelegt haben. Aber: 'Wäre es denn nicht cool, endlich all das zu wissen, was wir bis jetzt nur vermuten konnten? Natürlich wäre es das. 'Und damit der nächste Punkt - Was ist die Imperial Library? Die''' Imperial Library''' ist ein Sammelsurium (apokrypher) Werke rund um The Elder Scrolls. Nicht nur ist hier jedes Buch, das jemals in den Spielen zu lesen war nachzuschlagen, es finden sich hier auch Werke, die über die Spiele hinausgehen und viele tolle Geschichten erzählen, die man so im Spiel nicht findet. Wenn ihr neben Herr der Ringe beispielsweise das Silmarillion kennt, in dem viele Geschichten erzählt werden, die vom Niveau ihrer Handlung her den Filmen durchaus ebenbürtig sind, jedoch sonst wenig Erwähnung finden und nur die eine der andere offene Referenz wie den Balrog hinterlassen, werdet ihr den Zusammenhang vielleicht ganz gut nachvollziehen können. Verfasst werden diese Werke von Entwicklern und ehemaligen Entwicklern, die Spaß daran haben, das Universum auch in ihrer Freizeit noch weiter auszubauen. Es gibt zudem die Möglichkeit, selbst mitzudiskutieren und direkt mit den Entwicklern zu reden - Eine super Möglichkeit für jeden TES-Buchliebhaber. 'Wer ist Michael Kirkbride?' Michael Kirkbride '''ist ein ehemaliger Autor von Bethesda und einer der großen Köpfe hinter '''The Elder Scrolls. Ihm haben wir nicht nur einen großen Teil von Daggerfall und Morrowind, Knights of the Nine und Shivering Isles zu verdanken, sondern ganz grundsätzlich einen großen Teil der ganzen Konzeption des TES-Universums. Obwohl er nach Morrowind seine feste Stelle bei Bethesda aufgegeben hat, ist er immer noch mit seinen ehemaligen Kollegen befreundet, verfasst leidenschaftlich Werke rund um The Elder Scrolls auf der offiziellen Seite von Bethsoft, und arbeitet von Zeit zu Zeit mit befristeten Vertrag an den Spielen mit. Bethesda und seine Teilzeitkollegen bauen seine Werke oftmals in die Spiele ein, die Thalmor in Skyrim waren so zum Beispiel seine Idee, und die Rede von Heimskr ist ein direktes Zitat aus einem seiner Texte. Kirkbride verfasst seine Texte gerne recht kryptisch, und viele von ihnen setzen Kenntnis anderer voraus. Teilweise ist es gar nicht so einfach, sich da, dann auch noch auf Englisch, zurecht zu finden und nicht den Überblick zu verlieren. 'Eure eigene Reise in die TES-Lore' thumb|350px|Lasst euch nicht von den schier endlosen Weiten der erweiterten Lore abschrecken - der schwere Einstieg lohnt sichNatürlich kann ich jedem auf jeden Fall empfehlen, sich selbst auf die Suche in die Elder-Scrolls-Welt zu machen - Wenn ihr Lust habt, dann los!''' 'Die Entdeckungen, und der Lesespaß, die man dort machen und den man dort haben kann, sind jede Minute wert, und ich kann jedem, der Fantasy liebt, diese tolle literarische Reise wirklich ans Herz legen. Da ich aber selber aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, wie kompliziert das Ganze sein kann, und nicht nur, weil 95% der Texte und Foren auf Englisch sind, sondern auch, weil es einfach keinen Leitfaden für Einsteiger gibt, dachte ich mir: '"Ändern wir das!" 'Jeder sollte die Möglichkeit haben, diese Seite der Serie kennen zu lernen, auch ohne sich dabei durch Dschungel von englischem Sprachwirrwarr kämpfen zu müssen. Dabei möchte ich aktv jedem, der Spaß daran hat, zur Seite stehen und bestmöglich helfen, jede Seite von Bethesdas Epos zu erleben. Das Problem dabei, das ganze über das Wiki selbst zu regeln, ist nämlich dass es wohl noch einige Zeit dauern wird, bis alle Artikel auf dem Stand sind, auf dem wir sie gerne hätten, was die Lore betrifft, und da es jeweils nur ein bestimmter Artikel mit einem bestimmten Thema, beziehungsweise einer bestimmten Person ist, wird es schwierig, komplexere Geschehnisse im Zusammenhang darzustellen. Außerdem können wir so aktiv im Austausch stehen, falls nach den einzelnen Beiträgen noch Fragen offenbleiben sollten. '''Deswegen dieser Blog. 'Wenn ihr gleich mit dem Lesen anfangen wollt' Hier gelangt ihr zur Übersichtsseite. ''' '''Dort findet ihr eine Sammlung aller Blog-Beiträge. Sucht euch einfach ein Thema das euch interessiert, und legt los! 'Worte zum Abschluss' thumb|left| Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Immer dran denken: Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Sagt einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas wissen möchtet. Bleibt am Ball, und möge Talos Sr. euch leiten. Talos Jr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag